A rose without thorns is a heart without a beat
by Makoza-Foxdemon
Summary: Kurama and Hiei were spending the day at the park, but when a unexpected visiter comes, it will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, fox here. I know it's been awhile, but I'm still alive under all the unfinished things I've made over time, but here is a new one and I hope you guys like it, review in anyway shape or form, flames will be ignored and laughed at. And so on with the story:_

* * *

><p>He had always been one to do as he likes; he would never leave your side if he knew you were in danger. But if there were anything I myself knew about him it was that he'd never leave this world of humans as long as his mother was here. I catch a glimpse of that blood red hair and lean back into the tree I was resting in. He was reading sitting on a bench in the park we were in, his eyes trained on the book, and seemingly happy. I could almost smile at the thought, if he could be happy here then maybe so could I, but I'd have to wait and find out. Looking down at him I see a man with a cart walk up with some silly child's tone playing from it. I rise an eyebrow as Kurama stands and starts talking to the man, after a few minutes he leaves and Kurama has two sweet-snows in his hands.<p>

"Why don't you join me Hiei?" He asked coming to settle back on the bench. I narrow my eyes, but jump from the tree to join him away. Standing beside the bench instead of sitting on it, I glance at him through the corner of my eye, but don't look at him.

"Hn." Is all I say when he hands me the chocolate sweet-snow in his left hand, his own was a vanilla. We eat our snack in silence and it's normal something I would not mind, but something about his happy mood, how could someone be that happy so shortly after the world was about to end? It should be illegal. Sighing I eat the last of my treat and jump back up into the tree, resting my head in the folds of my arms against the trunk, however my eyes never leave the kitsune below me.

I just couldn't understand it, of course I had stopped trying to along time ago, but you can't blame me for trying. Turning my gaze to the sky, I watch as clouds roll by in different shapes, but how anyone could find animals and people in them I'd no idea. Looking toward the fox he had gone back to his book, I closed my eyes knowing that we were safe here for now.

My eyes suddenly shot open at a nearby ki, it wasn't one that I had known and from the way Kurama stood it wasn't one he knew either. Jumping down to stand by him, my eyes dart around searching for the source of the aura. "You wouldn't happen to be having a guest drop by would you?" I asked with a smirk as the obvious Youko female stepped into the open. I had to admit she was beautiful, silver ears tipped with gold, atop a sea of silver and gold. Her clothes matched Kurama's: Silver robe with silver shoes to match, and a silver tie around her waist. Her eyes however were a piercing blue I'd never seen before.

"Hello boys," she purred, "wanna play?" I glanced up at Kurama for the answer, his eyes were narrowed, and when he spoke his voice was icey.

"No, we would not. And what are you doing here?" He almost sounded like Youko, but I knew it was still Kurama, he wouldn't let his demon self out unless truly need be. The female smirked at him, Ice blue locking on emerald.

"I just wanted a little fun, and with the worlds connected again, I thought I'd find someone to play with." Her voice carried lust, but I knew it wasn't pleasure she was seeking, but blood. Her eyes now turned on me, and her gaze sent a shiver down my spine, had she done this to Kurama as well?

"You," she pointed a red panted finger at me, "you're a fire demon are you not?" She asked I narrowed my eyes at her, but nodded. What did she want?

To my surprise Kurama stepped in front of me, "if it's a fight you want, have it with me." He growled and I knew I heard Youko. He took a step toward her, his eyes locked on her for any movement.

"Let's take this somewhere more private shall we?" She asked and raced off, me and Kurama right on her heels. She led us to a wooded area where there was no scent of humans anywhere. "This is a good spot don't you think so?"

Kurama nodded, "yes, this is a lovely place for a battle." Just as he said this, his form changed and Youko now stood beside me. I glance at him, but keep my eyes locked on the female in front of me.

The female chuckled, "how rude of me, my name is Siruna. What might your names be?"

Youko smirked at her, but looked at me asking if I would introduce myself first. "Hn, Hiei." Was all I said.

"And I am Youko Kurama. I believe someone of your age might have heard of me." He said as his golden eyes sparkled.

The icey glare widened but her smirk didn't faultier, "I had heard you were killed in battle, at least that's what my mother told me." She said and she licked her red lips.

Youko returned her smirk and took a step toward her, "enough talk, I thought you wanted to play." He said as he charged toward her and flicked his rose whip at her.

"Sounds like fun!" She laughed as she jumped back the whip just missing her. She threw what looked like a seed and out of nowhere veins shot from the ground encircling us.

I frowned but for now just stayed back I would have to wait and see if Youko could do this on his own. He frowned at the enclosure and narrowed his eyes at Siruna.

"I thought we had come here to be in the open, why the cage?" He asked as she took a step toward him, something in her eyes unnerved me.

"I just thought it would be better, just incase a human did happen to come by." Youko seemed to silently agree with her on that and swung his whip at her again.

She dodged and pulled out a sword that had been at her waist. She then charged for him but she seemed to vanish, my eyes however could follow her lightning fast movements. Just as she was behind Youko I pulled out my kitanna and slashed at her back, the move only hit her side as she noticed me at the last moment.

"No fair!" She hissed as she clutched onto her side. I smirked at her as I swing my sword to remove to blood from it.

"Fighting isn't fair. It's kill or be killed as a demon you should know that." I said as I flashed to stand by Youko.

"That is right, but however Hiei, we aren't in our world are we?" He asked me as I rolled by eyes at the comment.

"The rules still apply here fox." I then charge for her again however this time I fake a move as she's preparing for a head on attack I flash to the side and slash at her open wound again hitting dead center.

I jump back as she screamed and swung her sword wildly at me. She growled as she saw I wasn't even in her reach she turned to Youko, who had been watching our little scuffle with amusement. "How could you just let him do this to me? Are we not brethren?" She snarled at him. He simply closed his golden eyes.

"I left being a Youko brethren the day I became a bandit, or have you forgotten the rules set up by Inari?" He glanced toward me as I rise a brow at him. I didn't know who the great Youko god was.

Siruna snarled again then turned back to me. "Your going to pay for that! And I know just the way." She smirked at me, but instead of charging for me, she turned and ran for Youko. His eyes narrowed at the target change but he easily dodged her attacks, she was about to swing her sword again when the rose whip locked with her blade.

"There isn't any need for aimlessly attacking me, I thought it was Hiei you were after." He smirked, he obviously didn't mind the attention. She returned it as out of nowhere a whip of her own appeared as snaked it's self around Youko waist.

"Now I have you just where I want you." She smirked and then turned to me. "I was thinking I'd just kill your friend to get to you."

The glare I sent her would have put lesser demons to their graves. Youko didn't seem fazed by the thing wrapped around him, and this made me relax slightly.

"Your forgetting something," He said as the vine suddenly unwrapped him and encircled it's master, "I can also control plants." The vine tightened around her as she gasped her air slowly starting to leave her.

Then she smirked. "If I'm going," She paused in what seemed to be taking a breath, "Your going with me!" She yelled just as the vine crushed her, and her sword stabbed Youko through the chest from behind.

"Kurama!" I was at his side less then a second, but he seemed oddly fine. I was almost afraid to remove the sword, but just at the moment he slumped over and reverted back to Shuichi.

He sat on his hand and knees gasping for breath, I should have moved done something but I was frozen in place.

"Hiei… I'm going…." He stopped as he reached behind himself and removed the sword with a renching sound, "I'm going to have… to… " He didn't get to finish as the light left his emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it, I know I left ya'll with a cliffy but the next chap will be here hopefully soon. <em>

_Til then_

_~Fox_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here it is, chapter two! I had a bit of trouble out of this as it didn't want to go the way I wanted it to, but I hope it's good all the same._

_Also this was forgotten in the last one so it's going to be here:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

* * *

><p>I stood there frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity after the light left his once bright green eyes. My told myself over and over again that this was just a dream and I'd be waking up at any moment now, but it never came. I fell to my knees beside the lifeless fox, I just wanted to stay there and will myself out of a nightmare that had just become reality. Something in my mind clicked and I knew I had to tell some one about what happened. I could go to his mother, how in the three worlds was I going to tell her, her son just died from being impelled by a sword. No that wasn't an option, I thought it over for a while until Yusuke suddenly come into my mind.<p>

I stood and picked up Kurama's limp form, I couldn't take him with me, but where was I going to put him, I saw a tall tree nearby I'd put him there and then bring Yusuke here. I flitted to the tree and gently laid him in it. If I hadn't known better I would have said that he was sleeping, the only real give away was the blood stain on his shirt. I wipe unshed tears from my eyes that until now I didn't know were there, and flitted off toward Yusuke and Keiko's place.

I waited outside one of the windows until Yusuke came out of the house to get me. "What the hell are you doing just sitting outside my house?" He asked as I look down at him, with in a blink of an eye I'm in front of him. "You can just walk in, you know your welcome here." He smirked but my face told him to wipe it away or I'd do it for him.

"Come with me." I said simply and my voice held nothing behind it, it was blank. He looked at me for a moment before he nodded. He stuck his head have through his front door and yelled to Keiko that he was leaving with me. With that done I flitted off with Yusuke hot on my heels, being a half-demon he could now keep up with me.

I led him to the forest in a matter of seconds and Kurama's still form was as I had left it. I glance back at Yusuke whose eyes had landed on him the moment we got there. "Please tell me he's sleeping." He asked and I didn't answer. Yusuke made to move but I was quicker and was at Kurama's side with in a half-second.

"Hiei…What happened?" He asked and I turned to him, my ruby eyes shining with hatred for the female kitsune who had fallen my closest thing to a friend.

"A female Youko happened." I said as I pointed in toward where she lay. Yusuke glared at her dead form though there was nothing he could do now.

"What are you going to do?" He asked and I was starting to get annoyed by his questions.

"I, am doing nothing," I said as I turn my gaze away from Kurama to Yusuke, "you on the other hand will be the one to tell his mother." I said as I left.

I didn't go far just far enough to where I knew he wouldn't sense me, and even then I masked my energy. I couldn't stand to be near Kurama any longer.

A few days later Shuichi's wake was held I watched from one of the trees outside the building as many people came and went. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and even Genkei and Yukina came. All of them sent silent glances at me as they left. After an hour or two I left and headed for Genkei's temple, I'd stay there for the night.

Upon arriving there Yukina stepped out to greet me. "How are you Mr. Hiei?" She asked and I told her I was fine. She nodded though I could see she knew it wasn't the truth.

"Well…" She paused as if to think something over. "I am sorry for your loss." She offered me a weak smile, and then she surprised me by wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"I can't believe he's really gone." She said as I heard the sound of the tear gems hitting the ground. I, not knowing what else to do, wrapped my own arms around her and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

After her crying came to an end, she left to go back into the temple, and I couldn't help but notice the slight bum that was now forming on her stomach. I sigh and lean back into the tree I was sitting in. I knew this time would be coming soon, but I didn't think it'd be this soon. I glance toward the temple before I stand in the tree, turn and jump from the branch and flit off.

I find my feet taking me to Kurama's house, most likely out of habit. I stop in the tree outside the window and frown, the room was no difference everything was in its place just as he had left it. The only thing out of place was a vase of flowers on his desk, looking closer I could see a note on it. I open the window slowly and soundlessly so not to alert Shiori. I pick up the vase and look at the note; it was from some kid he had known in his school, although he and most likely this kid were now no longer in school.

I heard the sound of steps on the stairs and leave the room in a flicker of black as Shiori entered the room; she looked around the room for a minute before sitting on the bed and holding her hand to her mouth as she cried. My gaze flicked around the room before coming to settle back on her. Not being able to watch her cry anymore I turn to leave but her voice stopped me.

"Hiei?" Her voice was still heavy from her crying a moment before. "What are you doing in the tree?"

I start to glare at her, but the look on her face stopped me, and I look the other way. At first I say nothing, but I knew if I didn't she wouldn't leave me alone. "I always used to sit here, and watch Shuichi do his homework." I said as my gaze turned to the desk a little ways from the window.

She gave a weak smile, and nodded. "I know, it's so hard to…believe…" She couldn't finish her words before another wave of tears came over her. I felt the need to comfort her in some way, maybe hold her like I had Yukina, but I wasn't used to this feeling so I stayed where I was.

Before I had the chance to do anything or think it over more her husband came in, Kazuya I think that's want Kurama had said his name was. The moment the man's eyes landed on me however they narrowed and he frowned at me coming over to his wife and gently pulling her from the window. "Who are you?" He asked me as I came closer to the windowsill. Shiori looked up at her husband and then back at me.

"This is Hiei dear, he was one of Shuichi's friends." She said as she finally pulled herself together. Kazuya didn't seem to accept that as an answer.

"Most of not been much of a friend, I didn't see him at the wake." I growled at this and slipped through the window to stand in front of them both, my glare toward the man would have seen even some of the more stronger demons packing, but this man didn't even falter.

"I was there, I was there the whole time, I just chose to stay hidden." I said through clenched teeth, and Shiori stepped in between us.

"Now there will be none of that! Kazuya, he was there, I saw him myself. And all have you know he happened to be very dear to Shuichi, if there was anyone other then myself that I trusted to watch over him it was Hiei." She said as she gave me a glance and I nodded to her. My nose catches the scent of roses and I suddenly realize I am in Kurama's room.

I close my eyes to fight the tears I hadn't known were there until now, but one slipped and hit the ground as a black and red swirling gem. Kazuya noticed it before I had the chance to grab it, and picked it up as it had rolled toward his foot. "What is this?" He asked, his face now softer then before, but I could tell he was still wary of me.

Shiori looked it over, then looked over at me. "Hiei, is this yours?" She asked kindly as I step forward to take it from Kazuya.

"No, well yes. It's something I had given to Shuichi. That's one of the reasons I had come here was to get it back." I wasn't truly lying. Kurama did have one of my tear-gems, but not this one. As far as I knew Kurama still had the one I gave him around his neck, just as I now wear a fox-fang along with my mother's tear-gem.

"Oh well, here." She said as she took it from her husband and handed it to me. "I'd better go and start Dinner, The wake lasted longer then expected and I haven't had time to make anything, Hiei would you like to join us?" She offered me a smile that held a sad hint behind it, even if she seemed calm, and somewhat happy on the inside she was still the crying wreak she had been when she first noticed me here.

Just as Kazuya was going to protest I shook my head. "No, I'd best be heading back home myself." She nodded, and she and Kazuya left. I then turn to the window, and flit out it and back toward the temple.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it, stay in toned for the next chap, review if you wish, but it is by no means mandatory, I am writing this and posting in the hopes other's will like it just as much as myself. Well until the next chapter,<em>

_~Fox._


End file.
